Legend of Zelda and Link's Child My view on it
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: it's been 5 years since Ganon's demise with the mirror of twilight gone Link searches for a way to get in contact with Midna, but in doing so he leaves his Wife and Queen Zelda with their child, One day Link vanishes and darkness creeps over the land who will help find the Hero of Time and protect Hyrule Read and review TY btw I only own my oc nothing else Rated T COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Orange, Red and yellow lights spanned the sky Zelda sighed softly from her room as she looked out of the window it had been almost 5 years since the defeat of Ganondorf and Midna the Twilight Princess returned to her own world destroying the mirror of Twilight the only connection between the two worlds, Zelda sighed once more as she remembered how Link felt once she was gone.

Link acted different for months, he was always away trying to find a connection to the Twilight realm after 5 months the Hero of Time gave up and returned to Hyrule, it was then that Zelda asked him to be her personal guard, Link accepted.

Hyrule was safe people went about their lives content with knowing no evil shall hurt them, Zelda took a hold of the throne again and ruled the peaceful lands only the occasional bit of mess happened but Link would quickly dispose of the nuisance.

A year after the downfall of Ganon Link had decided to ask Zelda to marry him, The Princess of the realm of light agreed and the two became King Link and Queen Zelda rulers of Hyrule.

Zelda heard the door to her and her husbands room open "Mommy?" Zelda smiled and turned to her beloved child her and Links blessing "My darling is everything okay?", The young child walked over to Zelda clutching a wooden sword in their hand, A Blonde lock fell over the child face, Zelda knelt in front of her child and moved the blonde lock tucking it behind the child's ear.

Zelda looked into sparkling blue eyes the same as her husbands "Mommy is Daddy home, I want to show him my new techniques" Zelda chuckled their 4 year old child trying to act like their father "not yet dear but he will be soon, shall we go light a lantern so he know how to get home to us".

The four year old nodded taking Zelda's in theirs the two made their way outside five guards were at their stations bowing to their queen and her future heir the guards watched the surrounding area, Hyrule fields "Any sight of my husband?" Zelda asked as she watched her child move about getting the lantern ready "no Your Highness, no sign of the King, we shall inform you if we see him" Zelda nodded.

"Mom here" Zelda took the lantern from her child and placed it on a metal rod that stood up right from the concrete castle "what do we say dear?" Zelda picked up her child so they could see out and onto the fields.

"We light this lantern, in the name of the Goddesses that have looked after us, in hopes that they shall look after our Father, our King, King Link, Din the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom, Farore the Goddess of Courage, I ask that you protect our King and please return him to use, we offer up a single flame in hopes that this light as well as yours brings him home, Amen" Zelda smiled "Amen, now off to bed little one and keep your father in your dreams" Zelda smiled again when her child nodded and kissed her cheek.

A guard escorted the you heir back to their room for the night "Link if you can here me please return soon our child needs you, we miss you so much, may the Goddesses protect you till that time my love" The Queen whispered to the winds before turning and returning to her chambers for the night.

Far away at Lake Hylia Link stood atop the stone tower staring out over the Desert providence Lanayru sighing Link grabbed his Hawkeye to search the desert, Looking up at the Arbiter's Grounds the home of the once Mirror of Twilight.

Link turned around to face what little he could see of Hyrule and spotted a flame "I'll be home soon my love I know our child needs me to train them but for now they will have to wait, I love you both, May the Goddesses protect you till my return.

Night fell across Hyrule another sleepless night befell Zelda as she worried for her love,by morning she would be fine and act the part for her child and her kingdom, sighing again Zelda turned on her side facing the window a single tear ran down her cheek ""Midna you will never know the damage you have done to this family".


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat atop of the stone tower for three days before he gave up again, slowly descending the tall structure, Link thought about the past few years, remembering when Zelda his lovely and beautiful Wife told him she was pregnant with their child. he stopped searching and made all of the preparations for their baby's birth, now his child was four and he had yet to spend more than a few days at a time with them.

As link thought he felt his heart tug "I do miss them, maybe it's time to go home for now" as Link's feet touched the ground he reached into his pack to find Epona's horses call that Llia gave him during his time with Midna. Link shook his head trying not to think of his friend, playing a familiar tune he summoned Epona.

Link climbed onto her back and took one last look at the tower "it's time to go home girl, my family need me" Epona made a neighing noise and started to take her master home.

It was three days before Link saw the tall castle when he reached the bridge he dismounted from Epona and took her reigns bringing his trusted horse inside the city walls. Link walked through castle town, People bowed and showed their respects to him the King and Hero of Time, Link nodded at a few familiar faces as he made his way towards his home Hyrule castle.

As he approached four guards came forth "Welcome Home my Lord" they all said in unison Link nodded "please take Epona to her stable" the men nodded and bowed before going to do their jobs, two taking Epona away while the other two returned to their posts outside the courtyard.

Link walked into the courtyard of the castle and looked around when suddenly he heard a whistling sound, jumping to the left Link dodged an arrow looking up he saw his Wife and Child stood on the balcony of the first floor "Welcome home Daddy" Link laughed as he picked up the arrow "It's good to be home little one I hope you've behaved for your mother" Link grabbed his clawshot and aimed for a target near the left side of the balcony, pulling himself toward the target.

Once he landed safely he was tackled by a mass of blonde hair "Daddy we missed you" Link smiled softly "I know I saw the lantern from Lake Hylia, I've missed you to Angel, Zelda my love come here" Zelda smiled softly as she walked over to Link and their daughter Angel and embraced them "Please don't leave again at least for a while Angel and I miss you a lot" Link nodded and kissed Zelda "Someone help their making kissy faces again" Link pulled back and chuckled "when your older princess you will meet you soul mate and you will want to kiss them all the time" Angel huffed and crossed her arms "so you keep saying Daddy" Zelda laughed and took Angel from her husband.

"Go and relax Link we can wait till tomorrow to spend time with you, Angel's been training while you've been away, she'll want to show you her skills, right darling" Angel nodded as she held onto her mothers dress.

The royal family walked back inside the castle and relaxed for the evening, Link sat on his soft chair by the fire in his study while Angel sat on red rug listening to her fathers adventures from time long gone "so you were turned into a wolf Daddy?" Link nodded watching his daughter reaction "wow that is so cool I wish I could do that" Link laughed and rubbed his daughter blonde hair "that would be a sight to see our daughter a wolf don't you think Link" Zelda said as she brought in some late night snacks, "bed soon Angel" Angel nodded as she took a cookie from the plate her mother placed near them.

"so Angel how is your training going?" Angel smiled at her father "okay I still need to train though" Link nodded and ate with his small family.

Half an Hour later Link took his daughter to her room to tuck her in, Link kissed his daughters forehead "goodnight Princess Angel" Angel giggled and closed her eyes "goodnight King Link" Link smiled as he left his daughters room two guards were posted outside he nodded at them as he walked across the hall to his and Zelda's room.

Link and Zelda both got a good night sleep being together better than the cold nights alone and separated from the warmth of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose over Hyrule field, a glimmer of light passed through the silk white curtains of Zelda and Link's room, a groan echoed around the chamber as Link tried to block the sun from his eyes, a soft giggle stirred the King from his slumber, turning over Link saw his daughter and wife sat on the side of the bed with breakfast in hand "aww your treating me to breakfast in bed" Angel grinned "yeah Daddy but afterwards you have to train me"Link chuckled and pulled Angel into his arms "sure Angel we can train I promise".

For three years Link stayed at the castle and ruled along side Zelda, he trained daily with Angel helping her learn and master her skills with a sword and bow and arrows.

It was a few days before Angel's 7th birthday when Link left again promising to return for Angel's birthday Link headed to his homeland of Ordin.

When he returned he went straight to his old house which he still owned for when he visited the quiet village which Link every so often to see old and new friends, climbing the ladder link entered his home smiling softly at the nostalgic feeling of home Link put his pack on the floor near the door and set about making some food.

Once Link had his food he looked around the small home in search for his present for Angel, he found it in the basement a glass shard, pocketing the shard he left his home quickly grabbing his pack as he shut the door behind him Link jumped down from the treehouse.

Link looked down the road towards Ordin village sighing Link turned from the village remembering his promise to Zelda to be home before Angel's birthday that gave him three days to get back.

Link walked towards Ordin springs, he reminisced on the old times from when he got turned into a Wolf to helping the light spirits and saving Hyrule, since then people have called him the Hero of TIme a name Link liked so he stuck with it.

Link reached the gates to Hyrule field and placed his fingers to his lips, he whistled a tune and waited.

A loud screech was heard and a flap of wings as a giant eagle landed near link bowing it's head "hello friend I wish to go to Hyrule" nodding slightly the giant eagle lowered to the floor so Link could climb aboard.

Three days later Link arrived home having stopped along the way home to get rid of some Bulblin's that where camping in Hyrule field, when Link arrived it was early morning on Angel's birthday knowing the 6 year old well 7 year old now would be already awake Link approached the castle with his guard up.

Angel stood on a tree branch and watched her father walk right underneath her smirking to herself Angel raised her bow and arrow and took aim as Link neared the castle doors, releasing the arrow it hit right next to Link's head "Angel come on not today sweetie get down from the tree".

Angel jumped down from the tree and ran over to Link grabbing her arrow the 7 year old smiled at her dad "I'm 7 today Dad" Link smiled "yes you are, let's go inside, I have a present for you but you can't tell mommy okay" Angel nodded and followed her father until the reached her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Link entered Angel's room and sat on her plush bed motioning his daughter over he sat Angel on his knee "remember mommy can't find out yeah" Angel nodded and Link reached into his pouch and pulled out the glass shard "this is something special Angel you must guard it with your life understood" Angel nodded and touched the shard.

As Angel's fingers touched the shard it glowed faintly Link stared at the shard then he looked at Angel smiling "this is a mirror Angel, A mirror to the twilight realm, my friend lives there she is the ruler, if anything were to happen to me I want you to find a book called Twili I'll keep it with me at all times but if anything happens while I'm gone I'll drop it so you can find it" Angel nodded as she stared at the glass shard "okay Daddy" Link gave Angel the shard.

The now 8 year old hide the shard in a box "there safe and sound Daddy" Link smiled and stood up, he took a hold of Angel's hand and lead the young girl to the throne room to celebrate her birth.  
Over the next few days Link helped Angel train she got a few weapons for her birthday a clawshot and slingshot, Angel got other presents such as clothing, jewelry and toys, Link and Zelda had watched Angel run around in a new dress thanks to the people of Ordin.  
It had taken the two a few hours to settle the young Princess that night.  
Time Skip 7 years

Link stood in the training grounds of the castle watching Angel training, "Angel concentrate" Link called as Angel aimed at some moving targets with her bow and arrow.

Taking a deep breath Angel released the arrow hitting the target dead on "Nice shot Angel" Angel turned and smiled at her father the now 15 year old had surpassed many of the guards and knights of Hyrule but she could still not beat her father "dad how about we have a sword fight please" Angel said as she placed her bow on her back, Link looked at the 15 year old.

Angel's hair had grown out and came to half way down her back, she mainly tied it up except when training and in front of himself and Zelda, she was 5ft,3 slightly shorter than he was at that age, Angel had grown into a beautiful young women "sure Angel lets practice"

Link grabbed the master sword from it's sheath on his back while Angel drew her blade from the sheath on her hip.

Link and Angel stood a few feet apart and let their swords clang together before taking their stances.


	5. Chapter 5

The guards gathered in the training grounds watching the King and Princess sword fight, Link charged at Angel ready to hit her but Angel jumped out-of-the-way landing behind Link, swinging her sword backwards she caught Link in the elbow, Both jumped away from each other.

Link looked at the torn material frowning slightly "that was a good top" Angel grinned as she faced her father "I can sew it later dad" Link nodded as the charged at each other metal clanged as their swords came into contact with the other small sparks flew around them as they tried to push the other away,

Jumping back again Link and Angel got ready to strike again just as they were about to charge at each other again a tall muscular male stepped towards the pair "My Lord we have found something that may interest you" the male bowed towards Link and Angel.

Angel huffed in annoyance as he father walked over to the giant "sorry Angel, tell your Mother I'll be back when I can" Angel frowned and kicked the grass by her foot "sure Dad, Take care" Link smiled slightly at Angel before turning and after the tall male.

Angel returned her sword to its sheath as she walked towards the stone stairs leading back up to the castle, when she got to the top Angel noticed a young black-haired female glaring at a tree "is everything okay?" the young women looked at Angel with slight disdain "nothing Princess" Angel noticed the acidity in her words but ignored her as she walked back inside.

"Stupid father why does he care so much for a women who left him, ha I make it sound like an affair, I wonder if he ever loved her" Angel sighed and shook her head as she walked the familiar path towards her room.

Upon entering her room Angel put her sword and other weapons away, sighing again Angel walked over to the box she had put her 8th birthday present in, grabbing the box Angel sat on the chair by her desk, Angel took the mirror shard out of the box and stared at it.

"Help me please" a voice whispered next to Angel's ear making her jump and drop the shard, turning around Angel looked around the room but no one was there, Angel turned and grabbed the shard.

Angel ran towards the door grabbing her sword and clawshot Angel ran down the winding corridors of her home till she reached the balcony that she looks out for her father, looking down Angel saw her father climbing on Epona's back.

Angel took a few steps back then ran at the stone wall, The guards went to grab Angel but she jumped off and clawshot to the tree, releasing the claw shot Angel landed on the stone floor.

Link looked at Angel's crouched form , when she got up and ran at him and Epona, Link was now glad that his trusted horse was so used to Angel doing this otherwise she would have kicked her, "Dad, please don't go" Link looked down at Angel and smiled sadly "Angel, sweetheart I'll be home soon I promise, here a little present for you" Link pulled out a horse call like his from his pouch, "it's from Ordin" Link said as he placed it in Angel's hands.

Link leaned down so his face was next to Angel's and whispered into her ear "don't bring the shard outside Angel it's dangerous, if anything happens to it I don't know what will happen so leave it hidden in the castle, A place only you know of, if anything happens to me travel to Ordin and speak to people there, I love you my little Angel" with that Link pulled back and stirred Epona to run, Angel stood there for a few seconds before turning back to the castle to see her mother on the balcony tears ran down her cheeks.

Sorry for the long wait I'm writing the 7th chapter and just about finished the 6th chapter so please bare with me.

I want to thank all of the people who have left lovely comments on this thanks from the bottom of my heart I have had a few bad comments said from people I know and people over the internet that put me off writing but I have sorted that out now and will be carrying on so wish me luck in trying to actually finishing a story till then have a nice day, evening or night :)


	6. Chapter 6

Angel sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since her father had left on his journey. before Angel could handle her father being gone but the sight of her mother's crying face when he left broke her heart, the guards, knights and servants noticed the princesses heart becoming cold and withdrawn so they decided to do something about it before Angel hurt someone or herself.

It had been five months since Link had left, Angel sat on the stone wall of the balcony, one leg hanging in the wind while the other was bent so her chin touched her knee, Angel's blond hair had grown again and sat close to the bottom of her spine, blowing a few blond locks out of her face Angel stared into the distance past Castle town towards Hyrule fields, but she couldn't spot her father or Epona, sighing again Angel place her forehead on her knee and took a deep breath.

A few guards littered the balcony all staring at the young princess with sad faces, "Young Highness, The Queen requests your presence in the throne room" Angel looked up at the message bearer and sighed again while pulling her leg back up and over the wall pushing herself off of the wall Angel walked over the messenger, the guards bowed showing their respects to her as she followed the young male "what does The Queen wish my presence for?" the male looked at Angel's back "my apologies Young Highness, that I do not know" Angel nodded as she walked down the stairs that lead to the Throne room.

Upon entering Angel saw several men bowing at her Mother, walking towards her Throne which was beside her Mothers but a few steps behind it to show that her Mother was above her in the Royal Hierarchy.

As Angel approached The Queen, Queen Zelda of Hyrule she bowed towards her, Angel's blond hair fell in front of her face but Angel ignored it that's when she noticed the eyes looking at her from behind and that her Mother had completely ignored her as she looked at the entrance to the Throne room, standing up straight Angel turned and saw a tall muscular male walking towards them Epona's Horse Call in his hands.

Angel's mind raced with thoughts of her father as she ignored the men around her and ran towards the muscular male, "Colton, that Horse Call where did you get it?" the tall male Colton looked down at Angel a frown marrying his features and he knelt on one knee in front of her "Young Highness forgive us, we took our eyes away from our Lord for a second and he was gone, only the Horse Call was left, we searched the surrounding area but there was no sight of him" Angel nodded as she took the beloved item from Colton's hands.

Turning to her Mother, Angel saw her stood up from her Throne looking displeased with her bowing towards her Mother again, Angel quickly made her way towards her Throne, Once Angel sat down she took in the sight before her before her stood all types of men young and elderly.

"Please Lords excuse my child, she doesn't know her place today, In place of my King who is not here at present I ask for you all to consider your eldest sons for a betrothal to our Princess, Princess Angel of Hyrule" Angel looked at her Mother but didn't say anything as Zelda sat down each clan introduced themself.

On the far right stood a medium built male with a muscular young male behind him "We would Like to introduce our self to you Our Highness, My name is Lord Naroh Zheitk and this is my eldest son Ignis Zheitk, My son has fought many a foe in his time and we are assured he is a suitable candidate" Zelda nodded as did Angel.

Angel looked down at the Horse call that sat in her hands tears gathered in the corner in her eyes but she wiped it away trying to concentrate on the men in front of her, looking to the left Angel saw a small plump male with a small skinny male next to him, "My name is Lord Zart Anarvi and this is my eldest son Daphne Anarvi" Angel nodded to each male there were four clans in total the Zheitk, Anarvi, Vosterku and Izayzel Zelda stood up again and said "we shall hold a games only the eldest born can enter and the Princess shall decided the challenge" Zelda looked at Angel expectantly Angel stood from her Throne "We choose Archery" the clans nodded looking slightly worried, "Very well the games will happen when Our Lord and King returns from his travels so My Lords please if you could wait in the chambers we have provided for your stay here in Hyrule".

All of the Lords and their sons nodded. As soon as they were gone Zelda turned to Angel "how dare you be disrespectful Angel, they are very important people and your disregarded them" The guards in the Throne room looked away as the Queen and Princess argued which was becoming a regular thing in the Castle "Mother I don't want to be betrothed, especially to people I don't know and how long do you wish to keep them here you heard Colton, Dad is missing" Zelda scoffed "your Father has used that trick before so he doesn't have to come home, I'm sure he's tucked up in that stupid tower of his at Lake Hylia" Angel clutched the Horse Call as she looked at the floor "Your wrong, I know something is not right" Zelda sighed "Angel I know it's hard not seeing your Father all of the time but you have to get over it".

Tears flooded Angel's eyes, warm salty tears ran down Angel's cheeks, holding in a sob Angel glared at her Mother "I HATE YOU" Angel ran from the throne room up to her room leaving an upset Zelda behind. Zelda sat in her Throne silent tears escaped her eyes as she whispered to herself "I know you hate me Angel, I know you love your Father more than me and i can never hate you for it, I love him to, but he can't see that".


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter hope you enjoy it if anyone has any idea s or anything that they want changing pl ease let me know and to answer people th oughts Midna's purpose in this will be r eveled soon so please keep reading Thank s

Angel slammed her bedroom door shut, mor e tears made their way down her cheeks " Help me please" a voice echoed around th e room Angel wiped her tears away "who's there?" Angel stood still as she listen ed but she couldn't hear anything "I mus t be hearing things" Angel made her way over to her window that looked out over the training grounds in the courtyard.  
"Help me please, someone help" Angel loo ked back inside her room "please someone " Angel walked towards the left side of her room and touched the wall running he r fingers across it the voice got louder the further Angel ran her finger across the wall till she got to the place she hid the shard "I can't be" Angel ran ove r to her bed and grabbed her pocket knif e, Angel moved back over to the wall and pricked her finger and ran the blade al ong the edge stone.  
Angel shifted the stone forward and pull ed it out of the wall, Angel grabbed a s mall box from the crevice in the wall An gel set the stone back in place and walk ed over to her bed, Angel opened the box and took out the Mirror Shard Angel tur ned it a few times in her hand looking a t the design on the front and back runni ng her finger over the mirror Angel whis pered "Dad, where are you?"  
Angel fell back lying on her bed putting her arms above her head Angel let the s hard touch the light that filtered throu gh her window making the shard glisten i n the evening light "Ordin...Link...Help !" Angel dropped the shard in her lap bo lting up as she did "Ordin, dad said if he ever went missing to go there".  
Angel grabbed some items from around her room packing them in a pouch like her f athers, the front was engraved with a st ar and the letter "A" in the middle he h ad made it for Angel's 7th birthday so s he could carry items with her when they went shopping in castle town, Angel had only been outside of the castle a few ti mes and that was to Ordin to see her Dad s friends that lived there.  
Angel pulled a map out from the top of h er wardrobe she had kept it after she to ok it from the castle library Angel look ed down at the shard on her bed and deci ded to leave it behind, Angel dug out th e stone and placed the shard back in it' s box for safe keeping then she replaced the box and stone, Once Angel had finis hed she headed out of her room towards t he balcony there was only a few guards t hat evening Angel dismissed them as she set about lighting a lantern for her Dad .  
Once Angel was done she grabbed her claw shot and made her way down from the balc ony, Angel stuck to the shadows as she m ade her way to the stables there she fou nd Epona's foal Epina Angel had named he r as a child trying to say her mothers n ame but link decided to give the horse t hat name "Epina, where are you?" A small neighing sound came from the back of th e stable, Angel walked over and saw her beautiful foal.  
Angel set about getting the things Epina would need, After a few minutes Angel h ad everything sorted she grabbed Epina's reigns and lead the horse out the back of the stable the two walked slowly to t he front of the castle "Okay let's see, 5...4...3..2..1" Angel ran out of the do ors with Epina and quickly climbed on he r back spurring her into a run.  
Epina and Angel made their way quickly o ut of the castle grounds and castle town to Hyrule fields, Angel took a quick lo ok at her map then got Epina to head to the south to the Faron Providence.  
Two days had come and go by the time Ang el and Epina reached Faron woods, Angel stopped when they reached Faron Spring, dismounting from Epina's back angel walk ed towards the spring to drink the water , Epina looked at her young mistress and neighed kicking the ground "Epina what' s got into you, drink the water we haven 't stopped much in two days and Ordin is only half an hour away so calm down" Ep ina nutted Angel who laughed and threw w ater on the horse, Once the two friends had stopped messing around they started on their way to Ordin.  
Angel decided to walk and give Epina a b reak from carrying her, As the pair walk ed along Angel spotted a flower that loo ked like her horse call she reached out and grabbed it "Dad showed me this once it's like our Horse Call" Angel put the flower to her lips and played the melody Epina neighed behind her Angel placed t he flower in Epina's pouch, half an hour later they reached the gates to Ordin A ngel looked up at the house in the tree and smiled.  
After Angel had tied Epina's reins to th e horse's post Angel climbed up the ladd er to look inside her Dad's old house An gel looked around the small house taking in her surroundings, Angel walked over to the basement and descended the ladder there she found.

Find out next time what Angel found in L ink's basment Read and Review Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Once Angel's foot touched the floor she looked around it was dark Angel pulled out a lantern from her pouch and lit it, Angel looked around and saw a chest, Angel opened the chest inside was a slingshot, boomerang and a heart container, Angel smiled as she grabbed the items from the chest.  
Angel shut the chest and turned off the lantern, Angel went over to the ladder and climbed back up, Once Angel was back in the main part of the house Angel walked around picking up random objects looking at them for a few seconds then placing them back down, After a while of looking at items around the house Angel went outside and jumped down from the tree house walking over to the gates that leads to Ordin village quickly turning back Angel looked at Epina and said "Time to go see everyone, Epina stay here girl" Epina made a noise as Angel turned and walked down the path towards the villiage.

ORDIN VILLAGE Angel read the sign as she entered the village, Angel looked around trying to find her bearings when she heard a voice "Uncle Colin wait up I want to go fishing two" Angel looked towards the small bridge by the stream and saw a tall blond male with a young blond haired boy Angel walked further into the village and followed Colin and the young boy to the waters edge "okay Ilie here is the fishing rod try to catch a fish" Angel stood back and watched remembering when her father taught her to fish.

Ilie caught a fish but it started to flap and he dropped it back into the water "don't worry Ilie maybe the next one will work Ilie tried again when a voice came from behind Angel "Oh Princess Angel what are you doing here?" Angel turned around and saw Llia "Llia umm, is that your son" Llia walked over to Angel and nodded "yeah that is my son Ilie" Angel smiled "congrats I never knew" Llia smiled "thank you how about you come over and we can talk" Angel nodded "Boys dinner will be done soon" they both nodded still trying to fish Angel walked with Llia back to her house the two talk about how things were till they started to talk about Link.

My fathers missing Llia, he once told me if anything happened to him to come and talk to everyone in Ordin" Llia nodded "I think your father means my husband but he's not here at the moment he's back in castle town an old friend he helped your father regain my memory when I lost it his name is..."

Sorry if the reveal of what was in the basement a bit boring but i couldn't think of anything, Llia's son is pronounced like E-Lie Ilie, who is Llia'a husband have a guess if you want the 9th chapter will be up as soon as possible R&R thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

My fathers missing Llia, he once told me if anything happened to him to come and talk to everyone in Ordin" Llia nodded "I think your father means my husband but he's not here at the moment he's back in castle town an old friend he helped your father regain my memory when I lost it his name is..."

"is it okay if i stay for tonight" Angel asked as she looked at the picture of Lilia and her husband smiling, Angel found a picture of her father laughing with people from the village and a young blond was with him Angel smiled realizing it was her, "you both were happy when you was a child even your mother was happy here" Llia handed Angel a photo of Link, Zelda and a younger version of her Angel smiled a tear ran down her cheek "Can i keep this one" Llia smiled "of course Princess" Angel wiped away the remains of the tear and carried on looking through the photo's while Llia cooked the dinner, Colin and Ilie came home a few minutes before dinner with a few fish with them.

everyone sat and ate dinner laughing and talking, Angel found out that Colin is the mayor of Ordin and the previous is now retired and lives in Kakariko village in the Eldin Providence.

That night Angel stayed in her fathers house, sighing softly Angel closed her blue eyes and fell asleep.

The sky was an array of colors as Angel woke up, Angel got ready and headed outside looking up Angel saw red, orange and blue filter across the sky "A nice day for relaxing" Angel said as she jumped down from the tree house, Angel petted Epina and gave her some hay she got from Llia the day before "we'll set out tomorrow back home" Epina nudged Angel making her smile Angel walked down the path to the village she saw Ilie and Colin going to the fishing spot again Angel smiled and decided to explore the village.

half an hour later Angel sat on the highest point in the village an Eagle grass was in front of her but Angel ignored it for the time she was sat up there Angel grabbed the Eagle grass and played the melody an Eagle flew down to Angel.

Angel pointed in the direction of Colin and Ilie and let the Eagle fly, Ilie had just caught a fish when the Eagle swooped down and hit it back into the water Colin and Ilie looked around but couldn't see Angel who was sat laughing once Angel had calmed down she sat back and thought about how her dad lived his life when he didn't have so much responsibility Angel decided to do what her dad would have done so she made her way to Llia's house.

llia was sat outside enjoying the sun "Llila!" Angel shouted as she ran up to her "yes Angel" she had finally got them to leave the Princess bit out the night before "I was wondering what my dad did on a normal day" Llia smiled "he would help out at the ranch with Epona, you and Epina could do it if you want then he would train" Angel nodded "thanks Llia" Angel said as she turned and ran towards the ranch Llia smiled as she watched Angel.

It was now nightfall and Angel was walking back home from Llia's, she just had dinner and now was walking up the path to the tree house Epina was back in her little area next to the house Angel fed her again before climbing up the ladder to the house.

The Next Morning

Angel woke up and got ready, Once she got outside she saw Llia, Colin, Ilie and the other villagers Angel jumped down from the tree house "good luck finding your father Angel" Llia said as she hugged Angel "thanks Llia" Colin gave Angel some cooked salt fish "for the journey" Angel smiled and took the food, Ilie gave Angel a wooden doll "for my dad he will understand" Angel nodded and took the doll.  
Angel climbed on Epina's back "I'll hopefully see you all soon" Angel said before setting Epina to run back through the Faron Providence, the two-headed to Hyrule fields, Angel could see the castle in the distance and stirred Epina towards home.

This is the end of this adventure please don't worry the next part of the adventure will be up soon thanks for reading and reviewing it's been fun writing the first part of this story thanks and see you in the next part


End file.
